The Wish Maker
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: Max is now ten years old and has his own Pokémon, but he accidentally ccatches Jirachi and the two began to travel around the world together. What adventures and dangers await them? Read and Review! Probably won't finish/Hiatus


**Cullen: Alright, here is my second Pokemon story. Like ALL of my stories, it's not done. Just enjoy what there is so far and take part on the poll on my profile. Copyrights to Nintendo.**

The Wish Maker

Prologue

So there I was, running at full speed through a dark canyon, tired, anxious, and scared out of my freaking mind. I turned my head to see my pursuer was still there, still chasing me. He was still not breaking a sweat. I turned a corner around one of the rocky cliffs, and I almost hit another cliff. It was a dead end, great… "Gottcha you little brat! You won't get away from me this time!" the thief growled behind me.

I suppose you're wondering how I ended up between a rock and a hard place. Or, to be more specific, a giant cliff and a jerk with a gun. Well it's a long story, so let's go back a bit.

My name is Max by the way and a few months ago, I finally turned ten. All over the world, turning ten is the best thing that can happen to a kid, because that means you can go on a journey with your very own Pokémon.

Huh? What's a Pokémon? Well, they're amazing creatures with extraordinary powers that are beyond our wildest dreams. Some can burn holes through a whole mountain, some can bend electricity, others can move unnoticed through walls and shadows, while others prefer to curl up in your lap and wait for you to pet them on the head. Nobody knows how many species there really are, seeing as some only live in certain areas of the world and some went extinct millions of years ago, new ones are being discovered all the time. Humans capture Pokémon and use them to battle others for strength, popularity, pleasure, and to show their skills. Some Pokémon, which is actually short for Pocket Monsters, have powers so great that they are considered gods that are said to only exist in ancient lore.

But I know for a fact that they are real, I've met quite a few before because I was allowed to go on a journey with my sister and some friends of ours, I just couldn't have a partner at the time seeing as I was only eight years old. Meeting one caused all this to happen, and I have to say, it's actually kind of exciting and fun. But why waste time with boring details, why don't we start the story.

Chapter 1

I sat down on a flat rock sticking out of the ground and gazed up toward the sky. Billions of stars illuminated the night air, I grinned as a comet rocketed past. I came here once before two years ago to see a very special comet. The Millennium Comet only appears for one week every one-thousand years and I was lucky enough to be around when it appeared.

I stood up and took the five red and white capsules, also called Pokéballs, and threw them up into the air. All of them opened up and bursts of light shot out of them which hit the ground. The Pokéballs returned to my hands and the light cleared revealing five Pokémon, my friends.

The first ball had held my partner Kirlia, I'd met him when he was just a little Raltz and promised that I'd come back for him at his home when I was old enough. That's exactly what I did.

The second one had my heavyweight in it, Larion. He is the power house of my team, never losing a fight. He has amazing defense and attack.

My third Pokémon is my Honchkrow, she's a feisty little devil and I use her to intimidate and fool my opponents. I got her as an egg from my grandfather who lives in the Sinnoh Region, which is a large island a few hundred miles from Hoenn, the region I'm in now.

Fourth is my main form of water transportation. Walrein is the most recent edition to my team but is one of my most powerful and he knows the brutal attack Sheer Cold, which is always 1-Hit KO.

Finally, I have my Raichu. She is extremely fast and her speed has yet to be matched by anyone I've fought. Her Volt Tackle and Agility attacks make her the fastest Pokémon on my team.


End file.
